totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Lab Rats
After a long fourth season with a suspenseful ending, Chris and Caitlin's crazed cousin, Cooper, has twenty-four contestants, sixteen old and eight new, competing in yet another season! Three teams of eight will battle it out in Cooper's mysterious laboratory as they compete in challenges, testing out his wacky inventions, with Chris, Caitlin, and Curmi coaching Team Veterans, Team Stardom, and Team Newbies, in that order. As each challenge passes by, and more drama ensues, the contestants will leave the show one by one by walking through the Double Doors of Shame, and taking the Teleporter of Losers! Finally, one outlaster will win the grand prize: one million big ones. Will Cooper push these guys over the edge? Will they make it out in one piece? There's only one way to find out. This is the only place that you'll find the drama, insanity, and catastrophe of the fifth season. Don't miss a single chapter of Total Drama Lab Rats! Contestants Gallery and Extras Total Drama Lab Rats Staff Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Cooper.png|'Cooper, the Partially-Sane Host' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Chris.png|'Chris, the Veteran Coach' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Caitlin.png|'Caitlin, the Stardom Coach' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Curmi.png|'Curmi, the Newbies Coach' Total Drama Lab Rats Contestants Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Annabel.png|'Annabel, the Chatty Kathy' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Brenna.png|'Brenna, the Artsy Dodger' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Jamal.png|'Jamal, the Optimist' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Karen.png|'Karen, the Flirt' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Lexi.png|'Lexi, the Pageant Brat' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Peter.png|'Peter, the Awkward Model' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Russell.png|'Russell, the Loser in Denial' Image:Total Drama Lab Rats - Trevor.png|'Trevor, the Instigator' Team Logos Image:Team Newbies.png|'Team Newbies Logo' Image:Team Stardom.png|'Team Stardom Logo' Image:Team Veterans.png|'Team Veterans Logo' Theme Song Chapters Chapter 1: TBA Posted On: October 21, 2011 Elimination Table WIN: This contestant won the challenge for himself/herself/their team that night. (Chapters 1 - TBA; Chapters TBA - TBA) WIN: This contestant was on the winning team. (Chapters 1 - TBA) IN: This contestant received a test tube at the Patenting Ceremony. LOW: This contestant received the final test tube. OUT: This contestant was voted off or eliminated. Trivia *This is my version of the fifth season of Total Drama, with Total Drama Stardom replacing Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as the fourth. It is not in any way connected to Total Drama Island...? or Total Drama Action...?. *Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Stardom contestants were chosen, for the most part, based on polls taken on this blog. *All drawings were sketched on Windows 7 Microsoft Paint, then traced and perfected on Paint Tool SAI, even the drawings of the canon contestants. *The winner of last season's guessing contest will be able to let a character of their choice return at a pre-determined point in the game (they will be notified). *The first chapter is purposely scheduled to be posted on my fourteenth birthday. List of Inventions *''Chapter 1: TBA'' - TBA Credit *Credit goes to every user who signed up for a potential spot on this blog and all of my readers who comment! It makes writing a lot easier when you know you have people who actually like your stories. Category:Kgman04's Fanfictions